Mars Bars
by jessie stitch
Summary: Ash and Domino go to Mars and Venus, see what they find! R&R. .:based on a play I did in drama:.


LIFE IN SPACE  
  
  
After walking around for days, thanks to Ash's bad directions, the gang we've come to know and love stopped for a break. Misty started cooking 'Misty's Mystery Soup' with the 47 secret ingrdeients while Ash set out the blanket. Jessie went and got some water, who fortunatly didn't need to go to the river because she found her friend Blissey on the way who gave her the water, and finally, James tended to the pokemon who had been used in battle recently.  
  
"IIIII need some help from a friend. I need some help from a friend. A friend who'll stand by me right to the end, I need some help from a friend!" Ash started singing when he dropped the blanket on his head.  
  
Misty grabbed a piece of pork and chucked it into the soup, "Do the piggy wiggy wig! Do the piggy wiggy wig! Hop step and jig do the piggy wiggy wig!" she sang.  
  
  
Jessie was on her way back to the temporary camp. On the way she found $500 on the ground! She dropped the water instantly, grew watery eyes and snatched the money up so that no stupid pranksters could lead it away from her with the invisible string. "Treasures of gold, pieces of eight. Handed down to me on a plate. Treasures of gold, money and such. Soemthing something something. We will be rich millionares! Something something something and heirs!" Jessie sang warmly as she picked the water up again and began on her way, again.  
  
Domino was thinking about her calender. "OMG! It's Mewsa's birthday!" DOmino gasped and clicked open Mewsa's pokeball. Domino started singing a birthday song.."When a poke, has a birthday, what special joys they bring. Whether you're a Mewsa, Arcanine, or Meowth. When a poke, has a birthday, you remember it for life. and on the day of birthdays, you forget you're fears and strife. A day of fun and a birthdya cake, a day or remembering when. You were oh so small but now you're oh so tall I have to pinch myself to see if I'm awake!"  
  
-L-I-L-O---A-N-D---S-T-I-T-C-H---R-O-C-K---D-A---W-O-R-L-D-!-  
  
"Doooooooooooooooooomino and IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII can do anything!" Ash boasted will guzzling down his drink.  
"Oh really Ash? Then I dare you to go to Mars!" Misty stated.  
"Jessie grinned, "Venus too. We'll give you 100 bucks each if you do."  
"Count me in!" Domino grabbed Jessie's hand a shook it.  
"Me too!" Ash put his hand out to Misty's.  
"Ok. Misty and I aren't going, wanna see if two boys can handle it on their own," Jessie winked.  
"Of course we can! Right Ash?" Domino sat upright and put her hands on her hips, putting on a serious face. She slowly opened one eye to look at Ash.  
Ash was pigging out on his soup. Domino sighed.  
"You gotta bring back something too! So we know you went there!" Misty added to the agreement.  
Jessie pulled Misty away from Domino and Ash and whispered something into her ear. They both giggled.  
  
-L-I-L-O---A-N-D---S-T-I-T-C-H---R-O-C-K---D-A---W-O-R-L-D-!-  
  
"Hey do you think they'll really give us the $100?" Ash asked Domino as they boarded the space ship.  
"Well they better, but at least we'll have an adventure," Domino answered. They went inside the door, without seeing Jessie and Misty giggling their heads off behind those walls that go into the door.   
  
Ash and Domino sat in the chairs as all astronauts do. Just sitting there, minding their own business, broing *yawns*. Then suddenly, two people dressed in star costumes pop up from the side. They started swaying from side to side.  
  
"Twinkle twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are," the two stars sang in a weird voice then toddled off.   
  
Domino and Ash just looked dumbfounded into space.  
  
"Meh, must be a high tech projector," Domino shrugged.  
  
"Juh?" ash cocked his head confused.  
  
Soon, the spaceship blasted off! They were off to Mars first.  
  
-L-I-L-O---A-N-D---S-T-I-T-C-H---R-O-C-K---D-A---W-O-R-L-D-!-  
  
Finally Domino and Ash reached Mars. THey started exploring the terrain when two martians came up to them. Once again, these were Jessie and Misty but Domino and Ash didn't know this.  
"Hello. We come in peace. We eat Mars Bars all day. AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the aliens spoke in the alien type voice then waddled off, arms flailing about everywhere.  
"Weird," Ash looked on. Ash and Domino soon headed back to the spaceship to go to Venus.  
  
-L-I-L-O---A-N-D---S-T-I-T-C-H---R-O-C-K---D-A---W-O-R-L-D-!-  
  
As they neared Venus, Domino felt a strange feeling overcome him. It felt like there was a strange, stupid thing waiting for them. Nevertheless, they got off the spaceship to explore Venus. Suddenly, Wusscrappa came tearing up behind them. His face was red hot from speeding all around, his tongue drooping out like a dog's.   
  
"Hey I'm on Venus and I like to run and I eat dog pooh and everyday I find a rotten egg in my hair and it's cracked open and there is a half formed chicken that always drags its mutant body around my now bloody head saying, 'mama! mama!' and I like to eat wet bloodstained cat hairballs that the Persian coughed up into my fruitbowl this morning then I follow it around hoping it'll cough up another one!" Wusscrappa panted.  
  
Ash and Domino dashed back to the spaceship to get away from the freak. The spaceship blasted off back to Earth.  
  
-L-I-L-O---A-N-D---S-T-I-T-C-H---R-O-C-K---D-A---W-O-R-L-D-!-  
  
"Well we did it! We went to Mars AND Venus!" Ash boasted.  
"Well done, here's the money then," Misty handed them the cash.  
"Yes but where's the thing they picked up from the planet's that proves they went there?" Jessie winked at Misty.  
Misty giggled while Ash and Domino sweatdropped.  
  
-!THE END!- 


End file.
